Originated From Acting
by Fio Cevera
Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah saudara kembar Namikaze Naruko. Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Naruko meminta untuk menggantikannya dalam pembuatan sebuah Film? Dan sialnya, dia harus berpasangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Teman SMP Naruko yang menyukai adiknya. Warn: gaje,genderbender,AU,Female Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Ogenki Desuka, Minna? **

**Senang bertemu dengan kalian! Fio harap semua suka dengan Fic jelek bin gaje nan aneh ini.**

**Mohon review dan pendapatnya para Senpai sekalian**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto©

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : SasuFemNaru

**Warning** : Gaje, Genderbender, Alur kecepetan, Typo(s), OOC, Ide Pasaran, Namikaze Twins, Human Kyuubi/Kurama, Newbie, etc

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Originated From Acting**

**X.X**

* * *

**Konoha Airport**

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang baru saja keluar dari pesawat yang ditumpanginya. Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk menemui orang suruhan Tousannya yang akan menjemputnya. Aura yang dimilikinya tampak menguar hingga banyak yang melihatnya, berbagai macam perasaan kagum, iri, dan takjub saat melihatnya.

Disisilain, laki-laki berambut coklat dikuncit dengan garis bekas luka dihidungnya. Tampak terkejut melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya keluar.

"Naruto-sama" Gadis pirang tadi menoleh, mendapati orang yang ditunggunya berlari ke arahnya. "Iruka-san? Lama tak bertemu" Gadis yang baru kita ketahui namanya Naruto tersebut tersenyum pada Iruka.

"Ah ya, lama tak bertemu, Naruto-sama" Naruto cemberut mendengar Iruka memanggilnya. "Iruka-san, kau terlalu formal memanggilku, panggil saja Naru-chan"

"Em. Ba-baiklah, Naru-chan"

"Nah begitu lebih baik didengar. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Kaasan, Tousan, Niichan, Neechan dan Naruko?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai dimobil. Iruka duduk didepan sebagai pengemudi, Naruko dibelakang.

"Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama baik-baik saja, Naruko-sama, Kurama-sama dan Dei-sama juga baik-baik saja. Apakah Naru-chan tau, Naruko-sama sudah jadi artis? Dei-sama juga sudah mengambil alih setengah perusahaan?" Alis Naruto bertaut

"Aku memang sudah dengar kalau Niichan sudah ambil alih. Tapi, Naruko jadi artis? Aku tak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu" Naruto mendengus geli.

Naruto dan Naruko itu saudara kembar minna-san. Ya, berselisih 2 menit, Naruto yang keluar duluan baru Naruko. Sedangkan Deidara anak pertama dan Kurama yang kedua.

"Anda terlalu meremehkan Naruko-sama, Naru-chan. Naruko-sama sekolah di Toeda, sekolah khusus artis, model, dan penyanyi" Iruka dapat mendengar hela'an napas Naruto.

"Aku terlalu focus pada sekolahku di Prancis ya? Bahkan sampai tidak mengabari keluarga sendiri" Gumam Naruto sambil memandangi keluar jendela mobil disampingnya, tapi Iruka dapat mendengar gumaman Naruto.

**Kediaman Namikaze**

Diruang tengah, berkumpul 5 orang. Namikaze Minato sang kepala keluarga sedang berbincang dengan anak istrinya. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, ada raut kebahagiaan.

"Ne, jadi Naru-chan akan pulang hari ini Tousan" Naruko sangat antusias dengan kepulangan kembarannya, Naruto.

"Memangnya sekolah Naru-chan sudah selesai Tousan?" Gadis bersurai merah kekuningan –orange- bertanya.

"Ya, Naru-chan sudah selesai sekolah di Prancis. Dan nanti, Naru-chan akan masuk ke Konoha Design." Kata Minato. Semua yang ada disana menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Sampai bunyi mobil masuk ke halaman mansion mereka.

"Yap. Mungkin itu Naru-chan"

.

.

.

.

Dihalaman, Naruto baru keluar dari mobil. Sedangkan Iruka mengambil koper-koper Naruto. Pintu Mansion terbuka, melihatkan keluarganya.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah girang. Naruko berlari memeluk Naruto. "Akhirnya kau pulang, baka Neechan" Naruto menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya (lagi)

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu" Naruko hanya menyegir. "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk Naruto" Kata Kushina

"Nah Naruto, kau bisa langsung memakai kamarmu. Semalam semuannya sudah dibereskan" Kata Minato.

"Arigato, Tousan. Yosh kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu"

Dikamar, Naruto membereskan pakaiannya ke lemari baju. Dinding kamarnya berwarna _soft _oranye, seprai kasurnya bergambar rubah berekor sembilan yang makin cocok dengan nuansa kamar milikya. Setelah membereskan pakaiannya, ia langsung mandi, dikamarnya tersebut juga ada kamar mandi.

Lain Naruto, lain lagi Naruko. Baru saja ia mendapat _email_ dari managernya. Penawaran tokoh utama dalam Film ber_genre_ romance bersama salah seorang actor. Uchiha Sasuke. Dan –eh tunggu ! sepertinya Naruko nggak asing lagi deh dengan nama itu? Uchiha Sasuke? Sebentar, ingat-ingat-ingat-ingat

TING

Baiklah Minna dimanapun anda berada, saya melaporkan dari Mansion klan Namikaze. Bahwa(?) Namikaze Naruko sudah mengingat Uchiha Sasuke. Wah wah beri tepuk kaki yang meriah (sweatdropmasal)

'Teme jelek itu? Sial, bagaimana bisa aku lupa dia?' Inner Naruko.

"Huaa, aku malas sekali jika harus berpasangan dengannya." Ujar Naruko pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bangkit dari acara tidur-tiduran dikasurnya dan berkaca dicermin kamarnya yang besar. 'Aku begitu mirip dengan Neechan, ah tidak ada salahnya kalau digantikan bukan?' Inner Naruko mulai menyeringai.

"Lagipula, dikontrak perjanjian juga tidak dilanggar, kok. Khu khu"

('`˛'`)

"Sup miso Kaasan masih enaknya." Naruto makan dengan lahap makanan masakan Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina hanya tersenyum.

"Ku, nanti kau akan _fashion show_ dimana lagi?" Tanya Minato pada Kurama. "Di Amerika, 2 minggu lagi, Tousan" Kurama kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Amerika, Neechan? Whoaa, aku ingin ikut, Ne" Naruko melancarkan jurus _puppy-eyes-no-jutsu_nya. Minato yang tidak bisa mengelak hanya memperbolehkannya, sontak membuat Naruko loncat-locat(?) kegirangan. Mereka tertawa dengan tingkah kekanakan Naruko. Hingga tidak terasa makan malam sudah selesai.

Naruto masuk kekamarnya, ia mengambil mp3 orange kesayangannya lalu memutar musik. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruko masuk kekamarnya.

"Neechan, em, kau tau bukan kalau. 2 minggu lagi aku akan ikut Ku-neechan ke Amerika?" Naruko bertanya pada Naruto yang duduk ditepi ranjang. Yang ditanya pun hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana ya bilangnya? Itu, aku ada menandatangani kontrak film, dan syutingnya 2 minggu lagi. Jadinya, apa Neechan bisa menggantikanku? Ayolah, kita kan kembar jadi mereka tidak akan tau" Naruko harap harap cemas dengan jawaban Naruto nanti.

"Em, baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti kau kasih tau saja sifat-sifat orang-orang disana" Naruko sempat kaget dengan Naruto. Ia langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Arigato, Neechan." "Ya" Naruko dengan hati yang gembira, keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Sedangkan Tokoh utama kita sedang berpikir. Toh, tidak ada salahnya bukan? Untuk _refreshing_ sebentar. Lagipula ia juga pernah ikut drama di sekolahnya sewaktu kecil. Pikir Naruto.

…

Naruko membalas _email _ dari managernya dengan cepat.

_**From : **__Namikaze Naruko_

_**To : **__Akasuna no Sasori_

_**Subject : **__Baiklah besok aku akan menandatangani berkasnya_

"Lagipula Naru-neechan juga cocok ko dengan Teme. Aku juga lebih setuju kalau Teme yang jadi kakak iparku" kata Naruko membayangkan jika Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan bersama di altar (Fio : tinggi banget harapan lo:P) Naruko menguap lalu tidur setelah memastikan _email_nya sudah dikirim.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Dikamar Sasuke, ia jug baru saja mendapat _email_ dari managernya, senyumnya berkembang ketika membaca nama pasangan mainnya. Dengan cepat ia membalas _email_ tersebut. 'ini kesempatanku'

Haduhh, tambah rumit deh(._.) tokoh Uchiha kita ini ternyata **S** to the **U** to the **K** to the **A**. What the hell? Tapi kasihan sekali kisah asmaramu, nak. Dikontrak yang akan berpasangan denganmu memang Naruko, tapi kau tidak tau siapa yang akan benar-benar berpasangan denganmu -"

Kesihan, ckckck. Tapi memang pada dasarnya, Naruko tidak menyukaimu, Suke-chan. Jadi ane beritahu saja, **lebih baik menyerah dan gapai yang baru **

Keesokan harinya, pukul 09.00 pagi, Naruko sudah siap dengan baju hijau-agak tosca- lengan tidak sampai siku dipadu dengan rok ketat merah. Ia langsung turun ke lantai 1 menuju ke depan pintu utama, di garasi, Naruko memasuki salah satu mobilnya berwarna silver.

Sesampainya Naruko di restoran tempat ia dan managernya janjian untuk menandatangani surat kontrak. Disana rupanya sudah ada Sasori yang menunggunya.

"Sasori" panggil Naruko. Sasori menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum mendapati Naruko berjalan kearahnya. Setelah Naruko duduk ia langsung menyodorkan map coklat dan pena. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruko langsung menandatangani map tersebut.

"Jadi, Film ini hanya ber_genre_ romance?" Naruko memulai pembicaraan. "Ya, temanya tentang sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian" kata Sasori kalem.

'Kuharap Naru-neechan bisa dengan Film ini'

* * *

**TBC**

**Apa ada yang rindu dengan Fio disini? *tunjukjaridongg***

**Okay, karena sehubungan dengan otak Fio yang memang lemot dan gak bisa diajak kompromi, jadi update fic **_**New Life, World, and Love ! **_** ditunda sementara waktu.**

**Dan karena Fio juga mau manjangin ntuh chapter 4 jadinya mungkin baru bisa update minggu depan, emm mungkin ya soalnya itu baru perkiraan.**

**Dan sekarang Fio bakal iklan sebentar. Jreng jreng jreng *soundeffect***

**1. Realize, Dobe**

**Summary** : _Disetiap hidup pasti ada cobaan bukan? Dan inilah yang terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke. Saat Uchiha Naruto, istrinya, berjalan-jalan ke padang bunga tempat mereka dulu bertemu, ia tersandung batu dan mengalami Amnesia! Parahnya, Naruto menghilang._

**2. Which Would You Choose, Sasuke?**

**Summary : **_Uchiha Sasuke dihadapkan pada 2 pilihan. Antara memilih cinta pertamanya yang pernah menghianatinya, Namikaze Naruko. Atau tunangan+sahabatnya yang selalu setia padanya, Namikaze Naruto._

**3. You're a Princess?**

**Summary : **_Putri bungsu Kerajaan Namikaze menyamar menjadi rakyat sederhana. Ia pun bertemu dengan Pangeran Kerajaan Uchiha dan jatuh cinta dengannya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua?_

**4. I Finally Found You**

**Summary **: _Saat orang yang kita cintai pergi demi mengejar impiannya, rela atau tidak kenyataan harus dihadapi. Kerinduan yang terlalu besar hingga membuatmu melakukan kegiatan yang menjadi impiannya. Dan saat itulah, yang merupakan kunci untuk bertemu dengannya kembali_

**Nah, minna. Judul diatas ini bakal jadi fic-fic baru Fio. Dan yang mana yang bakal dipublish duluan? Itu tergantung dengan pendapat minna serta Fio sendiri juga *ketawanista*. Dan, sebenarnya masih ada 1 fic cadangan lagi, tapi Fio lagi nggak dapet mood untuk kelanjutan ceritanya.**

_**#PROMOSI# Twitter : Felicya_fc **__**Instagram : FelicyaChandra_**_

**Di follow yang insta, itu baru buat dan baru 2 orang yang follow*blushina**malu***

**Ne, jadi apakah ada yang mau bertanya kok nama twitter fio 'felicya_fc' sih? Itu karena nama asli Fio memang Felicya *nyengir gaje* kalo nama 'Fio' itu cuma nama samaran di FanFiction, lalu nama 'Fio' itu Fio dapet sewaktu abis mikiran seseorang. Dan nama seharusnya itu FCJ tapi disini cumaFC aja –Fio Cevera-**

**Fio disini mau minta doanya, soalnya jum'at nanti mau bagi raport, moga aja Fio rank masuk 10 besar –amin- dan bentar lagi Fio bakal kelas 8, nggak tau ada waktu luang atau ngak (. .)**

**Juga yang bikin pengen nangis, karena bentar lagi kelas 8, orang yang Fio suka-agak- bakalan pergi ke Jakarta. Ya walaupun suka tapi hubungan Fio dengan dia itu baik dan sedikit lagi jadi sahabat, pokoknya, makasih udah mau chat dulu sama Fio. Dan parahnya ada orang yang bener-bener Fio suka itu jadi agak gimana gitu, gara-gara hp Fio dibajak kawan, dianya bbm ke 'dia', eh tau-tau dia malah gitu._. serba salah. Emang kisah asmara Fio nggak ada yang berhasil semuanya berkhir tragis. Diputusin padahal baru seminggu jadian-ditinggal pergi-pisah sekolah-nggak kebales sukanya ! Gyaa ini membuatku gila.. yah walaupun itu Fio agak lega sekarang karena sudah berbagi cerita cinta Fio yang penuh liku dan penderitaan(?)**

**Sekian. Love you, all !**

**RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto©

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : SasuFemNaru

**Warning** : Gaje, Genderbender, Alur kecepetan, Typo(s), OOC, Ide Pasaran, Namikaze Twins, Human Kyuubi/Kurama, Newbie, etc

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Balasan Review**

**LNaruSasu **: Arigato, ne. Wkwk, tapi itu yang ada di kepala Fio waktu buat Summary.

**Hanazawa Kay** : Ok, Fio sudah lanjut. Arigato sudah mau baca Fic ngawur ini.

**Hyuashiya** : Apa ini updatenya kelamaan? Fio harap enggak hehe. Fio bakal update semua Ficnya, tenang aja.

**Hikarimizu05 **: Arigatou, silahkan membaca chaper 2nya

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii **: Arigatou, Senpai. Padahal menurut Fio Fic ini jelek. Ya, nanti Sasuke agak curiga. Wkwk, boleh-boleh aja kok, Fio jadi merasa terharu deh wkwk. Tapi ini miris banget. Dan, Fio boleh panggil Kina-Senpai?

**Ritsu Natsuki **: Iya semuanya SasuFemNaru, soalnya Fio fans dengan mereka hehe.

**Kujyou-san **: Arigato pendapatnya.

**Shinaru **: Panggil aja Fio hehe. Beneran? Fio kira jelek. Dan Arigato pendapatnya.

**Hyull** :Iya, diusaha'in update kilat nanti Fic yang lain kalau perlu turbo juga boleh hehe. Ok, Arigato.

**Neko Twins Kagamine **: Arigato, ne. Seru, ya? Fio kira oini Fic ngebosenin.

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani **: Wkwk, iya Naruto. Naruko bakal dengan someone. Bakal Dobe juga tapi kalo Naruto ditambah Baka, hehe. Panggil aja Fio. Dan salam kenal too.

**Euishifujoshi** : A to the rigato, wkwk.

: Arigato. Pasti kan mereka pasangan kitaa, hehe. Boleh kok, penasaran/kepo, wkwk *jk-just kidding-*

**Ara Uchiha**: Ya, Senpai. Ne, Fio penasaran, Senpai perempuan atau laki-laki? Hehe, gomen kalo lancang.

**Minyak Tanah** : Iya, Senpai. Ini SF!N

**Kuroi Sora18** : Arigato, Senpai

* * *

**Originated From Acting**

**X.X**

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Macha?" Kata pemuda berambut emo. Macha sang gadis pun mulai merona. "Ya, Kasuo-kun"

"Jadi, mulai hari ini kita kekasih" Pemuda yang bernama Kasuo pun tersenyum begitu pula Macha sang gadis. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia, sampai-

-"CUT" Sang produser berkata demikian. "Sampai disitu dulu Naruko, Sasuke."

"Hm/Iya"

_That's right_, ada yang tau? Ini hari ke-2 Naruko dan Kurama pergi ke Amerika. Dan tentunya Naruto yang menggantikan Naruko disini, bagi minna sekalia. Ini tidaklah mudah? Karena dari pertama Naruto sudah dicurigai oleh Sasori karena poninya beda dengan Naruko. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau nggak bisa sandiwara.

Naruto pun ke ruang ganti pakaian, saat keluar Naruto mendapat sms dari Deidara.

**From**: Dei-niichan

_Naru-chan kau pulang jam berapa? Nanti kujemput_

Naruto tersenyum, dan membalas sms tersebut

**To** : Dei-niichan

_Aku pulang sekarang Niichan_

Tak lama hpnya bergetar lagi

**Fro**m : Dei-niichan

_Ya, un_

**Amerika**

Pesawat yang baru saja ditumpangi oleh Naruko dan Kurama sampai di Amerika, rencananya mereka akan ke apartemen yang sudah disewa oleh agency-perusahaan desain Kurama- Kurama.

Naruko terlihat senang karena dari dulu ia memang ingin ke Amerika, dan sekarang terwujud juga. Ah betapa senangnya bukan?

Tidak jauh dari mereka ada pemuda bersurai merah bata yang sedang menunggu seseorang, Naruko yang melihat pemuda tersebut itu pun kagum akan pesonanya. Senyum pun berkembang diwajah cantiknya.

Kurama memanggil taksi untuk mereka. Apartemen yang dituju adalah Yellow Rose 24. Apartemen simple namun elegan. Disekitarnya juga banyak ditanami pohon, lebih tampak asri. Cocok untuk menjadi rumah idaman.

Sampai ditempat tujuan Kurama segera membayar pada sang supir taksi.

"Apartemen ini bagus ya, Neechan"

"Ya, memang." Kurama segera masuk kesana. Naruko melihat-lihat kedalam apartemen. 2 kamar, 1 kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang makan yang langsung disekat batas dengan ruang tamu.

Walaupun begitu apartemen ini sangat rapi. Barang-barang yang mereka perlukan juga sudah disiapkan. Benar-benar terawat.

"Hey,sampai kapan kau akan terus menilai apartemen ini, lebih baik kau atur pakaianmu ke kamar sana" Usir Kurama yang jengah melihat Naruko terus merenung melihat sekitar.

"Sekarang desain dari Namikaze Kurama" Ucap sang MC di acar _fashion show_ Kurama. Keluar beberapa gadis memakai baju trendy hasil karya Kurama.

"Nah ini berasal dari kain _blab la bla_" MC tersebut membaca sambil menerangkan tentang baju-baju tersebut.

Setelah demikian panjangnya penjelasan yang demikian panjangnya, para tamu yang diundang dari berbagai Negara bertepuk tangan. Mereka kagum dengan Kurama yang masih begitu muda tetapi sangat berbakat.

Memang Kurama sering melakukan _fashion show_ diberbagai tempat, harga tiket yang dijual untuk masuk pun tidak masuk dalam golongan kata murah. Baju-baju yang dijual ke butik-butik juga tidak sembarangan. Mereka sering menjualnya ke Mall, butik terkenal bahkan luar negri.

Nama Kurama pun semakin terkenal seiring banyaknya ia melakukan _fashion show_, selain berbakat ia juga memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Tak salah jika Uchiha Itachi tergila-gila padanya.

Naruko yang sedari tadi duduk disampin Kurama memakai baju _dress_ _dark purple_, rambutnya ia urai. Sedangkan Kurama memakai kaos merah bertuliskan 'Devil Dark' dan hot pants _dark blue._

* * *

_/Apa Neechan bisa syuting disana? Mereka nggak curiga kan?/ _ Suara Naruko bertanya

/Bisa, kok. Managermu tadi yang namanya Sasori itu sempat curiga kenpa poniku beda denganmu, Imouto/ Terdengar helaan napas disebrang.

_/Baiklah, em, aku matikan dulu ya telponnya/_

/Hm/

Saat akan keluar untuk makan malam, hp Naruto bergetar lagi tanda ada sms.

**From** : Unknown

_Naruko, bagaimana kalu besok malam kita ke restoran dekat lokasi syuting tadi_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Kaget? Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Pemuda yang dingin dan irit bicara –menurut Naruto- kini mengiriminya sms. Mengajaknya _dinner_ pula. Apa dunia akan kiamat 2012? Tapi, sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi karena ini 2014 :P

**To **: Uchiha Sasuke

_Ya_

Kemudian Naruto turun menuju ruang makan dimana keluarganya sudah menunggu. Dan benar! Semua sudah ada tinggal dirinya yang belum datang.

"Gomen, sudah menunggu" Naruto duduk di kursinya.

"Ah, tidak kok Naru-chan. Kami baru saja datang kok" Kata Minato. Dan dibenari oleh Deidara dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul jadi ayo kita makan" Ucap Kushina.

"_Itadakimasu_" Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Sepanjang makan, mereka juga bercnda satu sama lain. Harmonis ya?

Sedangkan Naruto makan bersama keluarganya, Sasuke sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan hati yang berbunga bunga. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja mengajak makan gadis yang disukainya dan lebih menggembirakan lagi ia menerima ajakannya.

Tapi apakah kau yakin itu Naruko, anak ayam?

…

Sasuke duduk dihadapan Naruto dengan mengenakan kemeja _dark blue _polos yang tidak dikancing dan kaos putih didalamnya, juga celana panjang hitam. Seperti yang di Naruto Road to Ninja. Semakin tampan dan membuat Fio tergila-gila*abaikan*

Naruto memakai baju putih garis-garis yang berenda dan celana pendek coklat caramel. Ia menggunakan bando merah bulat-bulat putih. Siapapun pengunjung restoran pasti akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan. Tampak serasi, yang satu tampan dan satunya cantik.

Mereka memesan _chocolate cheesecake_, _ice capucino, pie tomato, mint tea_. Pasti sudah pada tau kan siapa yang mesen.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku, Naruko?" Sebait kalimat yang sukses membuat Naruto hampir tersedak. Ia cepat cepat mengambil _ice capucino_nya lalu beralih menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Hm, Jadi bagaimana?"

'Kalau aku terima dan Imouto pulang, bagaimana? Kurasa Imouto tidak menyukainya' Batin Naruto. Saat hendak menolak Sasuke, Naruto teringat dengan perkataan Naruko saat itu.

_/Sasuke itu orangnya keras kepala. Neechan tau? Uchiha akan selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jadi kalau ia meminta sesuatu Neechan harus menurutinya/_

Naruto menhela napas sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah" Senyum berkembang diwajah Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku antarkan." Naruto sempat menautkan alisnya. Tadi sifatnya saat ia baru daang sangat dingin, tapi entah kenapania menjadi sangat lunak saat Naruto menerimanya.

Sesudah membayar, mereka pergi ke parkiran. Masuk ke mobil dan mobilnya terbang(?)

Ralatb tapi jalan getohhh, didalam perjalan menuju mansion namikaze, suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang memulai untuk bicara, atau mungkin tidak ada bahan bicara.

Saat sampai, Sasuke sempat menahan tangan Naruto.

"Apa?" kata Naruto bingung

Sasukr memajukan badannya mendekati Naruto lalu mencium bibirnya. Naruto yang terlalu kaget hanya diam. Lama Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto. Lalu melepasnya.

"Oyasumi, Ruko-dobe" Naruto yang sadar langsung turun setelah mengucapakan terimakasih.

Dikamarnya, Naruto terus merenung dengan kelakuan Sasuke tadi. Apa mungkin ia menyukai Naruko?

'Tapi kenapa hatiku berdebar saat itu? Arhh, lebih baik tidur' Tapi. Saat. Ingin. Tidur. Naruto langsung mengingat sesuatu. Matanya melebar.

"_First Kiss_. Hahh, kandas sudah" Gumam Naruto saat mengetahui _First Kiss_nya dilahap seekor ayam berwujud manusia

* * *

**TBC**

**Wkwk, selingan yang bagus bukan? Fio cumin isengan aja buat adengan**_** kissu **_

**Fio update turbo untuk Fic ini. Hehe**

**Arigato untuk para Senpai dan Reader yang sudah mau review,follow,favorite cerita ini.**

**Fio aja **_**shock**_** banyak banget yang review.**

**Aaa… senangnya, karena kesenengan Fio jadi terbang*nguingg***

**Sekian, Senpai-chan, Senpai-kun, Reader-chan, Reader-kun.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Jaa ne **

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto©

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : SasuFemNaru

**Warning** : Gaje, Genderbender, Alur kecepetan, Typo(s), OOC, Ide Pasaran, Namikaze Twins, Human Kyuubi/Kurama, Newbie, etc

**Balasan Review**

**Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan : **Wkwk iya, kurang ajar banget O.o

**Shin is minoz : **Arigato, salam kenal juga.

**Sazumi Misako : ** Hontou? Arigato ne pujian dan pendapatnya.

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani :** Aa… kalo gitu gomen kurang memuaskan-.-

**Arifuluka :** Salam kenal, panggil aja Fio. Okk, Fio teriman pendapatnya :D

**Neng Kyuu :** Iya kalo gitu kita panggang bareng yuk, atau kita jadi'in kurban aja, Senpai?

**Neko Twins Kagamine : **Arigato, dan soal Sasuke, dianya belum tau

**Hyuashiya :** Iya aku nyadar banget ini pendek, padahal aku kira panjang ehh rupanya(˘˛˘)

**Yamada Koyuuki : **Enggak tau sukenya. Ocee ini sudah lanjut

**Irmasepti11 :** Sama, Fio juga penasaran gimana buat kelanjutannya, biar nyentrik(?) hehe, iya Fio harap bisa update cepet.

**Hyull :** Iya, Arigato #salammanispenuhcintadariFio hehe

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii :** Dan aku 12(ˆˆ) Fio juga enggak tau, soalnya pas bikin nih Fic Fionya kurang dalemin perasaannya. Ok, Arigatoo Kina-Senpai

**Titan-miauw** **: **Iyakeh? Oukey, sdh lanjut~

**Euishifujoshi :** Mungkin akan bunuh diri, Fio juga enggak tau, semuanya tergantung tokoh ayam kita Caycukei, iya pendek banget. hoho untuk itu enggak bisa, masih dibawah umur. Hehe gomen, Fio masih suci alias nggak bisa buat (someone : lo aja suka baca yang rate M)

**Hanazawa kay :** Oke, Cenpai.

**Minyak tanah :** Yap..

**Ara Uchiha : **Ya sudah Fio anggep yang ditengah-tengah aja XD nggak jamin tentang itu, Fio agak ragu buat yang berbau seks, tapi kalo kissu masih dipertimbangkan.

**Altadinata :** Kapan-kapan? Masih lama, mungkin.

**xxxSN : ** haiss, panggil aja Fio, Fio nggak suka aja dipanggil feli, geli jadinya. Diusahakan..

**Deathberry45 :** Beneran? Arigato ya. Yah agak-agak menarik sih, tapi kalo buatnya itu yang nggak menarik._.

**Itakyuu uchinamikuchikura :** Ehem, Aku nggak tau ini kurang jelasnya dimana, tapi ini pairing SasukeFemale!NaruTO. Jadinya entah itu Naruto atau Naruko tetep aja sama-sama perempuan diFic ini. Naruko yang jadi artis. Mungkin kalo kamu kurang penjelasan silahkan baca lagi di ch1. trims

**Afifahfebri235 :** Iya :D

**RyunkaSanachikyu** : Iya ini Pairing SasuFemNaru, Neechan-kuu… terlalu aktif sih sampe jingkrak-jingkrak

**UzumakiDesi :** Ya, sesama SasuFemNaru lovers.. wkwk

**Onixynight :** _You're a Princess_ itu Namikaze Naruto.

**Yuichi :** Ya masih bagus ayam berwujud manusia, daripada sepenuhnya ayam. Iya, sudah lanjut kok.

**Aichan14 :** Mencak-mencak nggak jelas mungkin(?) hehe

**Miira :** Apa ini kelamaan updatenya? Fio harap enggak.

**Kushu-chan :** Iya, doa'in aja biar nggak kena virus MlS males. Hehe arigatoo

**Guest :** sebesar apa sih emang penasaran lo? Hehe kidding*peace* kita liat aja selanjutnya.

**Guest :** Iya, kayak babu ya? Wkwk Request diterimaa PipPip.. aku juga sweatdrop sendiri bacanya. Keliatannya sih bakalan masuk genre humor.

**Guest :** Dia kan Uchiha, muka aja tembok. Huft

**Uchiha-san :** Wah Fio senang kalo Fic ini bisa mengibur reader sekalian

** .71**** :** Amin... iya moga gitu

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Mau nge-flame? Silahkan.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kurama mendengus, sudah berapa jam ia menunggu diapartemen ini? Naruko pergi bersama si 'Merah Mata Panda'. Sejak mereka berdua bertemu dan berkenalan secara tak sengaja di acara fashion show ke-2 Kurama, mereka jadi sering bertemu. Dan baru-baru ini ia baru mengetahui kalau keduanya sedang berpacaran, oh ayolah baru 2 minggu bertemu, mereka sudah seperti ini? Dia dengan Itachi saja dari Sma sampai sekarang. Benar-benar anak muda jaman sekarang. Cemberut Kurama.

Ia mengambil hpnya, mencari kontak Naruko dan… Bingo! Langsung ketemu.

PIP!

Calling

Ruko

08xxxxxxxxxx

"Kau dimana Imouto? Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi, baka!" Kurama bisa tau, ini suara keramaian. Mungkin mereka ke Mall, bioskop, atau, pasar(?) entah hanya mereka dan kami-sama yang tau.

"Ya, aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu saja" Sudah keberapa kali ia mendengar kalimat itu? Memutar mata bosan.

"Awas saja kau nanti" Kurama mematikan sambungan telepn secara sepihak.

_So damn!_ Benar-benar menyebalkan, apa ia tak kasihan pada Nee-sannya ini? Jalan-jalan bersama pacar tanpa memperdulikan waktu. Tak habis pikir, dengan pasangan baru itu.

_Other place_

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, Ruko. Kurama-nee akan marah nanti" Pria bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu menasehati gadis yang beberapa hari lalu sudah menjadi pacarnya. Status jomblo pun telah menghilang dari dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi, aku ingin makan steak" Naruko mengacuhkan ajakan pulang Gaara.

"Benar-benar"

mereka melangkah ke sebuah restoran. Nyaman. Itulah yang pertama mereka rasakan. Musik mellow yang mengiringi pengunjung, tempatnya juga bersih. Maidnya terlihat ramah dan rapi. Perfect.

Canda tawa menghiasi waktu mereka selama makan.

"Enak ya, Gaara. Disini juga bagus tempatnya" Naruko mengamati setiap inchi restoran.

"Ya, memang" Naruko menatap Gaara.

"Gaara, bukankah kau bilang, Jepang itu asalmu?"

"Hm, lalu?"

"Kapan kau kembali ke jepang?" Gaara tampak berpikir.

"Aku ditugaskan mengurus perusahaan Tou-san 3 bulan" Naruko mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi nanti setelah 3 bulan, kembali lagi ke Jepang?"

"Ya" Tiba-tiba hp Naruko bergetar, ada sms masuk.

**From : **Naru-nee

_Imouto, sedang apa?_

"Siapa?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Naru-neechan" Jawab singkat Naruko.

**To : **Naru-nee

_Makan sama someone-v kalo nee-chan? Lagi apa? Apa syuttingnya bisa?_

Tak butuh waktu lama, hp Naruko bergetar lagu. Kali ini matanya membulat. Tampak terkejut ia memegang dadanya, agak mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Gaara yang melihat itu langsung mengambil hp Naruko dan membacanya.

**From : **Naru-nee

_Sebenarnya, aku dan Sasuke sedang berpacaran. Awalnya aku menuruti kata-katamu untuk tetap menurutinya, soalnya dia keras kepala. Tapi seiring waktu aku semakin takut untuk memberitahu kebenarannya. Naruko, aku harus apa?aku takut kau yang terancam padahal akulah yang membohonginya. Gomen -_-_

"Sasuke siapa?" Kata Gaara setelah ia membaca sms tersebut, Naruko sudah tak kaget lagi, tapi daritadi ia selalu mendesah.

"Teman lamaku, akupun aku tidak tau kalau ia menjadi artis" Naruko menegak segelas air yang ada di tangannya.

"Kuharap tak terjadi apa-apa dengan hubungan kita"

"Ya" Ucap Naruko

**-oOo-**

"Teganya kau membuatku menunggu lama, Imouto" Kurama melirik sinis kearah Naruko.

"Gomen.."

Naruko baru sampai diapartemennya, Gaara tadi mengantarnya sampai gerbang.

"Kita berapa lama lagi di sini, ne, Nee-chan?" Kurama menatap Naruko yang duduk disampingnya sebentar. Kemudian fokuc lagi pada buku tentang fashion.

"Seminggu" Naruko melongo

"Jadi minggu depan kita pulang? Geez, sebentar sekali" Kurama memutar matanya (lagi)

"Hei baka, minggu depan kita ke Prancis. Disana ada Fashion show lagi"

Naruko masih memproses informasi dari Kurama barusan. Kurama pun masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan Naruko.

"Kyaa, Prancis I'm coming" Naruko teriak-teriak gaje. Ooc banget lo. Kurama hanya geleng-geleng kepala

**Mansion Namikaze**

Deidara dan Minato sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, Deidara sedang dikamarnya, berbaring saja. Sedangkan minato sedang membaca Koran sambil sesekali menyeruput teh madu yang dibuatkan maid disana

Naruto meminta belajar membuat kue dengan Kushina. Belajar, ya? Tapi ujung-ujungnya malah lomba buat kue. Lihat saja mereka membuat kue masing-masing. Tepung, gula, mentega, dan lain hal semacamnya berserakan dimeja dapur. Dimansion ini mereka mempunyai dapur yang besar. Jadi cukup untuk beberapa orang masak bersama.

Naruto mengambil beberapa batang cokelat dari kulkas yang kemarin baru ia beli. Dibuka bungkusnya perlahan lalu cokelat tersebut ia taruh dipanci yang sudah dihidupkan kompornya. Perlahan namun pasti, cokelat itu mulai meleleh. Ditambahkannya beberapa gula dan _chocochip_.

Kushina juga tidak kalah dari Naruto. Ia memblender melon yang sudah dipotong-potong, beberapa detik ditekannya tombol 'OFF' dituangkannya melon yang baru saja dijus itu, tidak hampir setengah. Cukup untuk memberi kesan wangi pada kue. (imajinasi lo terlalu tinggi)

Lalu ada adonan tadi dicampur dengan mentega, gula, dan baha-bahan pembuat kue lainnya. Diaduk secara rata, setelah yakin semuanya sudah siap. Kushina mengambil pencetak adonan berbentuk bulat. Dituangkannya kedalam pencetak adonan itu, ia masukkan kedalam oven. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Menunggu kuenya matang mereka istirahat terlebih dahulu. Kushina membaca majalah, Naruto mendengarkan lagu di mp3 nya. Hening menemani, sampai bunyi oven terdengar.

Ting

Mereka segera mengambil kue masing-masing. Dan waktunya menghias kue. Naruto melapisi kuenya dengan cokelat yang sudah dicairkannya. Dibagian samping kue dibuat bergelombang. Diatasnya ada cokelat putih gulung, ia rias lagi kue itu dengan beberapa pernak-pernik, cherry, ceres dan seterusnya.

Kushina sendiri ia melapisi kuenya dengan krim coklat muda, ada banyak stroberry diatas krim merah muda. Jika dilihat, kue masing-masing memiliki karateristik tertentu.

"Minato, Dei. Cepet kemari" Teriak Kushina. Tak butuh waktu lama, yang dipanggil segera turun menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa Kaa-san apa ada- Whoaa, siapa yang ulang tahun" Kata Deidara. Dalam hati ia mengaggumi Kue buatan Naruto.

"Karena kalian sudah berkumpul disini, nah sekarang Kaa-san minta untuk mencicipi kue ini. Tentukan kue mana yang paling enak" Kushina melipat tangan didada. Ia tampak sangat percaya diri kuenya yang paling enak.

Minato memotong kue Kushina terlebih dahulu, lalu memakannya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Deidara. Kemudian beralih ke kue Naruto.

"Emm, kalau dirasa-rasa kue Kaa-san terlalu manis, tidak terlalu enak dimakan. Nah yang Naru-chan pas, ngomong-ngomong kau pake narkoba ya dikuemu, naru-chan? Rasanya kecanduan makan terus" Naruto tersenyum kuenya dipuji.

"Ya, aku sependapat dengan Dei" Kata Minato. Kushina hanya merengut.

"Kalau begitu kalian makan saja kuenya Naruto, biar kueku kasih para maid makan saja" Kushina melengso pergi begitu saja.

Dei tetap mengacuhkan Kushina. Bukannya tak peduli, tapi yang buat keputusankan Kaa-san jadi terserah dong. Pikir Dei. Minato sendiri tak ambil pusing, Kushina memang sering seperti itu. _Poor you_, Kushina

**-OFA-**

Kushina dan Minato sedang menunggu seseorang. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di restoran hotel bagian VIP, tempat khusus untuk membicarakan masalah pribadi ataupun bisnis. 5 menit mereka berada disini. Pintu terbuka menampakkan pria paruh baya berambut hitam dan seorang wanita yang hampir berumur sama denganpria disampingnya.

Mereka berempat saling berjabat tangan, kemudian duduk dimeja bundar. Pembicaraan mereka dimulai dari menanyakan kabar, dan beralih ke pembicaraan yang agak serius.

"Aku rasa lebih cocok dengan 'dia' sifat mereka akan saling memahami"

"Ya, aku rasa begitu. Jika dengan yang 'itu' tidak akan cocok, dia agak manja tapi kalau 'dia' sudah dewasa"

"Tidak masalah kok, keduanya juga sama-sama baik. Bukankah begitu, anata?"

"Hm, dia lebih suka yang bisa melakukan perkejaan rumah tangga. Jadi diantaranya siapa yang bisa?"

"Ah, kalau tentang itu, pasti 'dia' yang lebih bisa. Jangan andalkan yang satu lagi, pasti tidak bisa"

"Ya ya, aku setuju. Lagipula 'dia' pernah hidup mandiri, pasti cocok apalagi tipenya seperti 'dia'"

"lagian tidak buruk juga jika dia dengan'nya'" mereka tertawa

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan beritahu mereka. Tapi jangan sekarang, tunggu saat yang tepat" semua mengangguk setuju.

Bertepatan dengan itu, para pelayan masuk membawa pesanan mereka, makan diiringi beberapa pertanyaan.

**-OFA-**

Malam ini akan ada Festival kembang api, akan diadakan pukul 21.00 tapi Sasuke dan Naruto sudah datang dari pukul 18.00

Berkeliling stand, mencoba beberapa permainan. Disana juga ada stand ramen. Naruto juga kesana. Sasuke sempat berpikir jika yang ada disebelahnya bukanlah seorang gadis. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto menghabiskan seporsi kecil biasa ramen miso, lalu setelah selesai bukannya pergi keliling lagi, tapi malah pesan yang jumbo? Mana yang dipesan sampai 4 mangkuk. Para pembeli juga ada yang menyemangati layaknya ia sedang menonton pertandingan tinju.

Bukannya pelit, tapi apa ia tidak takut jika badannya berlemak? Sasuke saja hanya minum air putih disana.

Pukul 20.55

Banyak orang sudah berkumpul di lapangan besar. Tapi pasangan yang satu ini ketaman dan duduk disana. Seolah menyendiri dari keramaian. Pohon-pohonnya juga tidak terlalu tinggi jadi juga bisa melihat pemandangan kembang api.

Kembang api pun sudah mulai dimainkan, berwarna-warni. Sasuke terus melihat kearah atas, Naruto juga sama. Hanya sebentar dan Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. Karena perbedaan tinggi mereka Naruto harus sedikit menaikkan kepalanya. Sasuke yang dilihat tidak tau apa-apa.

Mata hitam kelam Sasuke memantulkan kembang api yang dilihatnya, Naruto diam-diam menganggumi mata itu hingga membuatnya melamun.

'Kalau dari dekat, ia memang tampan. Andaikan tidak bersikap dingin ia pasti tipeku. Dan juga kalau tidak menyebalkan'

Lama menatap Sasuke, Naruto kembali menatap kembang api yang menghiasi langit hitam.

'Matanya pun sama seperti langit malam, tapi mungkin dia lebih hitam'

Gantian, jika tadi Naruto menatap Sasuke sekarang Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto.

'Selama ini aku agak merasa aneh dengannya' Ia mengambil hpnya. Mengetikkan beberapa kata. Lalu kembali menyimpan hpnya.

**To :** Suigetsu

_Cari info tentang Naruko selama ini, keluarganya juga. Cari tau tentang beberapa perkembangannya._

* * *

TBC

**Maaf menunggu lama minna. Huft, kalian tau Yoo Jae-Suk? Host Running Man? Ahaha kemarin malem Fio mimpi ketemu Jae-Suk oppa :P jangan iri ya Jae-Suk lovers~ cuman orang beriman yang dibolehin mimpi kayak gitu wkwk**

**Hadeh..Fio nggak tau ini sudah memuaskan belum. Gomen ya, sorrysorry**

**Rencananya sih mau buat fic ini selama 2hari. Tapi tiba-tiba reader sekalian! Otak gue jadi lemon eh lemot.**

**Mohon nasihatnya para Senpai**

_**Nagai Koto o-jama Itashimashita…**_

**RnR?**


End file.
